Gort (TF2017)
Gort from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio The all-American boy of the Nebulan Headmasters, Gort rose up from a lowly position as stable boy to courageous defender of his planet. The idealistic teenager never has an unkind word for anybody and serves as a shining example of the best the Nebulan Headmasters have to offer. It's a pity, then, that Gort was partnered with his polar opposite, the elitist snob Highbrow, who takes considerable offense to being binary bonded with what he sees as a mere commoner. Their pairing is among the worst of the Autobot Headmasters, often detracting, not adding, to Highbrow's effectiveness in combat as he refuses to listen to Gort's suggestions except in all but the most life-threatening situations. Gort is undeniably a hot young piece of tail. He's the veal that makes the ladies squeal. Unfortunately for said ladies, he's a strongly monogamous kind of guy. History Arc 3 Searching for the inhabitants of the planet Nebulos to give them Fortress Maximus' message of peace, Gort's future partner, Highbrow, interrupted the young lad and his girlfriend Marita engaged in what the Transformer called "a primitive form of communication". Gort panicked and, in his haste to fight off the monster for his lover, tripped and fell into a small pit. Smooth. |Ring of Hate| Many thought that Highbrow had deliberately attacked Gort upon their first encounter, but Gort clarified the matter upon his recovery. Though this quelled anti-Autobot sentiments for a time, another problem soon arose: the arrival of Scorponok and his Decepticon lackeys. As the evil robots searched for the Autobots and threatened the planet, Gort and seven others agreed to undergo the binary bonding process to fend them off. He chose to combine with Highbrow, becoming the Autobot's head. The new Headmasters sent the Decepticons into a panicked retreat, with Gort and Highbrow marveling at the awesome power their combination afforded them all the while. Afterwards, the Autobots removed their heads so that the people could meet the Nebulans that taken part in the battle, and Gort was met as a hero by the crowd. |Broken Glass| But Nebulos's leaders were still wary of the Autobots, and paid the Headmasters a visit following a mission that had left the city of Splendora in ruins. Though Stylor was convinced at first that Council member Soriza's visit was a social call, Gort pointed this clearly wasn't the case to him. The inspection was cut short when the group received word that Lord Zarak had been taken captive by the Decepticons, and Gort combined with Highbrow to aid in his rescue. It turned out to be a trap; the Decepticons themselves had underwent the binary bonding process, allying themselves with Zarak and his entourage. With their newfound power, they managed to overpower Gort and the other Autobot Headmasters, taking them captive afterwards. |Love and Steel| After he realized the effect the escalating conflict was having on Nebulos, Lord Zarak released Gort and the other prisoners in an attempt to save the planet. The Nebulans quickly rejoined with the Autobots' bodies, and after a brief encounter with newly-developed Decepticon Targetmasters, fled to rejoin the rest of the Autobot forces. |Brothers in Armor| After the upgrade work on Fortress Maximus was completed as the Steelhaven traveled to Earth; the Nebulans questioned Galen's intentions and almost power-hungry preparations for war. Their leader dismissed their concerns, noting that he was simply adjusting to their changing circumstances. The argument would soon become a moot point, as after Gort and the others combined with their Autobot partners and headed down to Earth, a battle soon broke out against the Decepticons, which wound up costing Galen his life. |Trial by Fire| Lured into Scorponok's clutches by humans hypnotized by Mindwipe, Highbrow battled the Horrorcons, only to ultimately also fall to Mindwipe's hypnosis. While Highbrow thus suffered from amnesia, the Decepticons attempted to convince him that they were on his side. Highbrow remained ill-at-ease, and so Scorponok and Mindwipe transformed their heads into their Nebulan forms to defuse the tense atmosphere. It was at this point that the Decepticons discovered Mindwipe's fatal mistake: He had neglected to also blank the mind of Gort. Now separated and able to think freely, Gort knocked out Vorath with a swift uppercut and next turned to Zarak. But the latter reached Scorponok, rejoined with him, and issued an ultimatum; either Gort recombine with Highbrow and come under his thrall once more, or Scorponok would terminate him while he remained in his current form. Gort managed to find himself a third option: he recombined with Highbrow, but retained control over the Autobot's motor functions. Highbrow ripped off Scorponok's head, the resulting shock knocking out the Decepticon leader. |All in the Minds| Trivia *Michael Bell reprises his role as Gort. Changes *Hosehead, Lug, Muzzle, Nightbeat, Quig, and Siren didn't appear in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries. *All the Autobot Nebulans except those partnered with the 1987 Headmasters didn't appear in Trial by Fire! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nebulans Category:Autobots Category:Headmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots